Nothing to do with the world
by TwoCute
Summary: Dib has gone missing. Zim wonders where he could be and he's not the only one. Where did he disappear to and why did he disappear? Most of all, what will Zim and Dib do when he is discovered? My first fanfiction, enjoy !
1. Prologue Current Situation

Nothing to do with the world.

Prologue: Current Situation.

"Where is the Dib?" Zim thought to himself while he sat in his desk, staring blankly at the seat Dib should be sitting in.

For the 1st week of Dib's sudden disappearance, everyday Zim would point out Dib's absence. Today was the 2nd time he didn't.

Zim didn't get it, Dib just vanished. No one knows where he went or where he is now. Is he even alive? Zim stooped so low as to go and see if he was sick but his room was Dib-free. He even asked Gaz! But her reply was unsatisfying...

"Don't know, Don't care." she walked away staring down at her game slave as usual.

Zim, being Zim, couldn't hear the bluff in Gaz's words. She definitely didn't know but she definitely cared about Dib. Zim overlooked the dark rings around her eyes as some pig-smelly trend.

At first, Zim assumed that Dib was in his base but the idea died when he searched through every room. Then he figured that Dib was planning something, something HUGE but that was usually Zim's job and Zim hasn't told Dib any new plans before he "left". Zim doesn't even have a plan now! All motivation is lost. The Tallest insist that Zim observe Earth A LOT more before destroying it. This puzzled Zim but he still follows his Tallest's orders. AND THE DIB IS MISSING!

It was the last class and all Zim did was stare at Dib's desk until the bell rang. One girl commented.

"Look at him...he even stares when he's not there." She somewhat whispered to her friend, who just chuckled.

Zim glared at them, not having the energy to say anything. He hates high school, the student body just gets stupider and meaner! Especially to Zim! Even Dib had friends! At least, they looked like friends...They followed him a lot. So why did he leave?

While Zim was walking out the school doors he noticed these two humans. One being a sad looking boy and the other was a girl talking to the boy in a strange whiny voice. The insist it happened Zim was intrigued. With a hint of disgust. The girl put her lips on the boy's. It was simple but to Zim it was so...weird. Then it confused him more when the boy's mood seem to elevate.

Zim had no idea that disgusting human lips had such an effect over their emotions. Yes, Zim was observing like he was told!

Suddenly Zim felt alone, VERY alone. He felt he needed something, someone. It was the most foreign feeling ever. He felt himself changing lately, which was also very foreign. Zim doesn't know what to do with himself now.

He saw Gaz up ahead. She didn't have her game slave! This really got Zim's attention. So much so that he ran to catch up with her.

"Uhhhh..." was all that came out of his mouth. He was so shocked that he was there.

"What did you do to Dib!" She blurted out but quickly stopped. She knew Zim was looking or at least curious as to where Dib could be. Zim just froze. What a weird day.

It was silent between the two. They weren't even walking. Gaz was staring at Zim while he was looking everywhere but at Gaz. For some reason, he was nervous. And still shocked of his action.

Zim can be seen as socially awkward but he just doesn't understand or want to understand proper communication skills here on Earth. Gaz was aware of this and simply said "Walk." Simple but demanding really. Zim didn't get why she stated what she was about to do. Then it clicked in his whatever sized brain that is was a command...to him.

He didn't want to follow the command, simply because it came from a human's mouth-speaking (or thinking) of human food dispensers... Zim speed walked to Gaz.

"Hyuman! What is that thing where two of your kind connect mouth pieces?" asking as if it's the normaliest question ever.

Gaz had to think about the meaning of the sentence. Then she looked up and then back down. Why is an alien asking her that? Remembering that Zim was...kind of...not smart, she said "Kissing. It's called kissing."

Zim looked at the trees and the oddly super blue sky while analyzing the word.

"Yes, Kissing...it is some kind of mood elevator, yes?" He looked at her. She didn't want to look at Zim and how serious and/or confused his face would be, that would be sad. His stupidity was sad to her.

"You're kinda stupid." was all she could say. This outraged Zim, flailing his arms in the air, he yelled.

" HOW DARE YOU! PITIFULL HYUMAN! YOU SHOULD FEAR ZIM FOR THAT I WILL DESTROY YOUR PATHEDIC EXCUSE FOR A PLANET!" Now panting he continues to walk with the girl who had angered him so.

NOW she felt the need to look at him. Sleep evident in her face.

"Point proven, morron. How long has it been? Three years? Four? And by the looks of it you're failing pretty hard at your stupid little mission." She thrust her arms in front of her many times in her speech to emphasize her point. She was quite frustrated.

Zim was about to blurt out another "I AM ZIM!" like rant but he was cut off by Gaz. "AND you DON'T know what kissing is...stupid, stupid, stupid." She turns the corner to go into her home. Zim follows her all the way up to the front doorstep. Bamboozled by her words.

Gaz wasn't really surprised that Zim continued up to her doorstep. "He's JUST that dumb." She thought. Twisting the doorknob to go in, she turns to Zim and quietly says "If you find Dib..." She looks down a little. "Tell him to come home." Then she gives Zim a death glare to make up for the fact that her request was not at all threatening.

Zim reluctantly nodded once then the door slammed in his face.


	2. Chapter 1 Dib

Chapter 1- Dib

As Zim walked to his base he thought about what Gaz told him.

"Grrr! Stupid hyuman! Zim listened to your filthy mouth once and Zim regrets that mistake, DEARLY!"He thinks back to their conversation for half a second then gets distracted by another thought.

"Why would the Gaz-hyuman ask that of Zim?" He wondered. Knowing Gaz, this disappearance should be quite heavenly, no? And if Zim knew better he would say that maybe Gaz...missed Dib. Such a thought made the irken laugh, out loud, and earned him a couple stares from pedestrians.

Perhaps there was something missing...besides Dib, that was the key to led Zim to the runway teen. Teen. Dib was a teen now. From what Zim remembers, Dib last mentioned that he was 16. A memory itched in Zim's head because of the endless teasing Dib did due to his growth spurt. It would bug Zim a tremendous amount more if he was that same height in grade school. But Zim has grown as well. He goes right up to the human's chin.

Finally at his front door, Zim went for the doorknob but found it was locked. He rattled it furiously. He could hear other noises over his furious rattling.

"Gir! Open the door!" Zim yelled. He heard some sort of crash and Gir replied. "Just a minute!" Zim didn't like that answer.

"No Gir! Now!" Shaking the doorknob more. "What is the meaning of this!" He began banging his fist on the door now. But stopped when he heard these unfamiliar sounds like "shh" or "shoo" he couldn't tell.

"GIR!" The door opens, Zim didn't expect it and almost tumbles over. "Yes~!" Gir says sweetly. Zim looked pasted him and straight at the kitchen. It was a bit of a mess. He looked down at Gir and pushed his way through.

"Did you make waffles again, Gir?" He marched to the middle of the living room with his arms behind his back.

Gir nodded eagerly, "Uh-huh!" Zim narrows his eyes at the robot. "Why must you create such FILTH everyday Gir!" He stood in the middle of the room, as if he didn't want Gir to get past him.

Gir stood at the door as if he was unable to go anywhere else. "Them so yummy~!" He sticks his tongue out to the side as he smiles widely. Zim relaxed at the sight. But he couldn't get one thing off his mind. "Gir, you don't...invite the humans over do you?" He looked at the robot suspiciously, his gut feeling was telling him that Gir doesn't spend everyday alone eating the same thing.

"No." He said simply and innocently. Zim took that as a good enough answer as any. Walking toward the kitchen he noticed pots and spoons on the floor, if they were in his way he just kicked them aside. He climbed up and into the toilet, reaches for the flushing string but some thing caught his eye.

On one of the chairs at the table there was a coat. A black coat. A black trench coat.

"THAT COAT! GIR! THAT COAT!" Zim pointed at the thing like it was going to attack him. Gir was already absorbed in the TV, meaning nothing can be heard to Gir BUT the TV.

"THAT IS THE DIB'S COAT! THE COAT BELONGS TO THE DIB!" He jumped off the toilet and nearly lunged to get it. Once in his grasp he insistently took possession of it, slamming it towards his chest. There was the smallest hint of Dib still left on it, Zim could smell it so strongly. He missed it more then he would ever admit. He wasn't even aware that Dib gave off a smell that only Zim himself could be aware of.

Nonetheless, the Dib was here or at least around.

He made his way back into the toilet while pulling the string all in a shift motion. While waiting for the elevator to stop he looked at the coat more. To think the kid still wore the damn thing. All of Dib's clothes stayed the same, other than the chains, Zim didn't get the point of such useless noise but they made him want to tug on them, a strange thing to think.

The elevator came to a halt, Zim stepped out with a jump in his step. He stopped and realized his action. He was...excited. "There is NOTHING to be happy about right now!" he scold himself, He'll admit that he got off balance and now he needed to straighten up and track down the human and rid of his presence in HIS base! He looked at the coat in his hand again, unsure what to do with it. Should he throw it away? Why didn't he just leave it on the chair, now the stupid piece of fabric was in his way. Not wanting to waste any more time he tugged the coat over his arms and dressed himself with it while be ran down the hall to the left.

Zim knew his base quite well so he knew this search wouldn't be too long, just the thought of the human being here just made him so hyped for something, anything.

As he was running he remembered that he had his disguise on still, lowering his senses. He threw them to the side, making him fully iken, minus the human trench coat. Now he concentrated, using his superior hearing, to listen for breathing or a beating heart. He got one! It was a steady, normal human heartbeat. Turing left down another hall, Zim could just taste the human, how foolish of the Dib to be in enemy territory! This will be a sweet victory for Zim!

Running right, down the next hall, down the stairs to the main hall filled with many rooms, Zim decided that now would be a good time to catch his breathe. He examined the rooms, one by one and concentrated on that heart beat. It was louder but didn't seem to be inside any of the rooms in this hall.

Disappointed at this, he looked for another hall to go down, slightly to his right there was the hall where Zim knew the storage room would be.

"Hmmm" He put his hand to his chin and tapped his foot, tapping his foot helped him think faster. But a situation like this didn't really require much thinking, mostly luck. So Zim decided that it was worth a shoot.

He began to run again but thought against it all of a sudden, he needed to be sneaking about this. If he wanted Dib to be where he wanted Dib to be, which is under Zim's control, he needed to catch the boy off guard.

"Sneak attack THEN jump attack! GENIUS!" He was proud of this plan.

Down the hall he can see the storage room, It's the only room in this hall and it's full to the top with stuff Zim just never bothered to touch.

Then he heard the heartbeat become much evident, still pacing at that steady pace that it made Zim's heart sound like he just ran a marathon.

All kinds of questions invaded the ikren's mind. Will Dib really be in there? How will he react, how will they react? Why is he there? Is he that stupid? What has he been doing? How long has he been there?

Zim wanted to know EVERYTHING. Nothing will be left unanswered. Dib had a lot of explaining to do and the weird thing that Zim just couldn't get around is that he was more eager than anything to listen. But Zim knew it was only logical to listen to the answers you want, nothing personal.

Here it was, the moment of truth, the human's heart beat was so loud you could dance to it. It got annoying to Zim so he didn't pay it any more attention.

He gently placed his clawed hands on the door, no doorknob, just a little push will open the doors but Zim simply had his hand on the door, no force has been made. And yet the door still opened.

Thus, revelling the very being Zim came to this very room for.

Dib.


	3. Chapter 2 A blow to the head

Chapter 2- A blow to the head

Dib swears he swallowed his heart when he saw Zim in front of the door. He felt his stomach turn so hard he wanted to double over in pain. It was a stupid reaction really. Zim was the host of this "house" and Dib was bound to see him at some point. But the fact that Zim is the host, is the problem. They were enemies.

Zim started the conversation. "I knew I would find you in here." Zim said kinda soft but still threatening. Dib knew what he had to do, he had to run, he just didn't know how to do it. He never felt so stunned and speechless before. He watched as the alien balled his fists and gridded his zipper teeth. The alien took a firm step into the room causing Dib to take a step back.

Finally, Dib found his voice. "I...I gotta go!" Dib decided in that moment that it was best to just book it. Screw his belongings his life seemed more important. He was about to run past the alien but Zim didn't let him. He placed his hands on Dib's chest as he ran towards him and pushed him backwards saying "Oh no you don't!" Watching Dib stumble back he continued to talk.

"WHO do you THINK you are? Sneaking into MY BASE! HMM! The NERVE! You and you're PIG-SMELLY SISTER UNDERESTIMATE THE WRATH OF ZIM!" His arms and hands went flying in all directions. Stepping closer and closer to Dib as he went on. Dib was back to his speechless reaction. Plus Zim didn't stop talking for Dib to reply anyways.

"and just... LEAVING! ARE YOU DEFECTIVE, HUMAN! DID YOU FALL ON YOUR GIANT HEAD ONE DAY AND THINK IT WAS CLEVER TO JUST RUN OFF! LIKE A PATHEDIC COWARD! titling his head this way and that way as he stared into Dib's face. Dib would have found this outburst kinda comical if it wasn't for his mood and Zim's last insult and partially the "giant head" comment.

Little did Zim know that his words affected Dib more then he would even want. Slowing, word by word, unleashing a side of Dib that he wanted under control but next thing they both knew, Zim was being slammed against a pile of boxes, causing them to sway a little.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! NOTHING, YOU STUPID ALIEN!" Dib restrained himself from swearing, especially from the F word. He had the collar of Zim's shirt in his fist, holding him against the boxes. Zim was clawing at the hand assaulting his uniform, hissing. Dib wasn't looking at Zim anymore, what suddenly caught his attention was the coat Zim was wearing. That was his coat.

That totally threw the boy off, "why the hell is Zim wearing my jacket..." He thought as he let the alien go. Zim growled and gave Dib a death glare then remembering the punishments he must give to the human, his intentions become worse because of the recent action the human did.

Dib caught on to that glare fast and backed up just as fast but before he could turn and run for it, again, Zim flung himself at the boy. They fell over and Dib hit the ground.

A loud grunt came out of the black haired boy's lips and his arms whipped up to his head to apply pressure to the now sore and slightly bloody head. The second his hand hit the cut he made a loud and distasteful inhale through clenched teeth. Arching his back as if it would help with the pain. Zim just kinda sat there on Dib's mid-section, listening to the boy's uncomfortable sounds and felt Dib's body move and twist under him. Even his legs were lightly tapping Zim's back.

Dib fought against the pain and the tears trying to break though clenched eyelids. He felt Zim's weight disappear. With his hands still glued to his head, he rolled to his side slowly curling into himself. He wanted so much as too scream bloody murder. Not because of his new wound but the memory of all the other ones he got. All for the same reason. Because he was Dib, and curse all who are given this name! They are forever doomed a life of pure agonizing pain and believed to be a big headed freak!

The self wallowing continued inside Dib's head while Zim was thinking of an approach to pick the human up from the position he put himself in. Zim saw the blood on the floor and visibly cringes. Eww, disgusting human fluid. Then he noticed that Dib started to get up, using the wall for support. Also getting a little blood on the wall, a wave of anger washed over Zim but it only lasted a millisecond.

Dib's right hand was placed on his head which hung low, he completely ignored Zim and slowly made his way towards the end of the hall. Zim hurried after him.

"Hey! Where are you going!" He asked. Dib just kept walking, breathing heavily. He didn't want to talk, look or associate with Zim. Unfortunately, Zim wanted the very opposite. Not impressed with being ignored, he blocked Dib's path. Now both boy's were unimpressed .

Dib looked up and said "Move, Zim" Zim didn't budge. "I'm serious, Zim, get out of my way" The Boy deepened his stare. "I'm bleeding." He added.

"I know that, fool!" He crossed his arms and said "I want to know where you are going, what you will be doing, why-" He was cut off by Dib. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE! THIS IS YOUR FUALT! NOW MOVE!" He quickly batted his hand at Zim's hip using enough pressure to push him aside. He went on with his walk.

Fuming with his arms pressed to his sides and antennae copying the action on his head, he stood there for a second. He will NOT accept this treatment from a human! And He will NOT let that human out of his sight!

Zim was overwhelmed by longing. His pak had rebooted the feeling the moment he saw Dib. The one living thing Zim couldn't function without had left for weeks and has been found. The complex workings of Zim's pak has made it a duty to keep that thing from ever getting away again.

Then he heard a bit of a thump behind him and turned to see Dib on his knees squeezing his head hard again. Zim quickly went up in front of him, going down on his knees too and placed his hand gently on Dib's upper thigh, not really knowing where else to put it. Dib was shaking a little.

Dib's head was spinning out of control and throbbing like a frying pan was hitting him every 5 seconds. When he felt a hand on his thigh, he concentrated on it as hard as he could. The touch felt so nice compared to anything he'd ever felt for while.

He vaguely heard Zim calling him, the pounding was louder and he was beginning to black out. He wished he conked out the second he hit the ground.

Zim panicked a little when Dib didn't answer him the first 2 times. This time he was aware that Dib wasn't ignoring him on purpose.

"Dib...? W-what's that matter with you!" Zim was unsure of what to do, he understood that the boy was in pain but Zim found it difficult to help Dib without...having to touch him or vise versa. He watched in horror was he saw bloody hands reach for his being, specificity his arms and shoulder. Dib could feel Zim go tense when he used him for support. He was losing sight of things and he just wanted to lay down.

"DIB! SAY SOMETHING!" Zim yelled, feeling clueless and locked in place by Dib's hands.

The teen looked up, using much of his energy.

"Zim..."

Zim replied quickly with a strangled "what" but Dib's head fell hard onto the irken's lap and his arms slid down Zim's arms, creating an intense shiver to run up his body. Zim looked down to see Dib's face turned three quarters down into his lap. He could feel the human's hot breath though his clothes. It too made him shiver.

He sat there wondering what just happened and what to do next. Just because the boy was sleeping peacefully doesn't mean his head wasn't bleeding still. To Zim's discomfort, it meant that it needed to be tended to. Soon.

After about 5 minutes, Zim felt that now was the right time to get up so he could feel his legs again. Now this is the tricky part, carrying the Dib.

"Stupid sack of human blood stuff!"He huffed. Looking at his uniform in search of blood but then realized that he was still wearing Dib's jacket. Meaning that Dib smeared his own smelly blood on his own smelly coat!

Happy with this "end result", Zim took the coat off and put it on and around Dib's head, careful as to not get any blood on himself. He swayed his hips back and let the unconscious body slid slowly to the ground. Before Dib hit the ground completely Zim put his hands on Dib's sides and lifted him up to his chest. Held him there tightly with one arm wrapped around his back and the other arm trailed down to the boy's left leg trying to get it to his own hip. He had to bend his back backwards and shift his feet a bit to balance the bodies out. Doing the same thing to Dib's other leg, Zim manged to get the black haired boy's body to straddle his own body from the front. Having the blood stained hands hang and blood leaking head rest on Zim's right shoulder.

With the soothing sensation of Dib's breath tickling Zim's neck, the proud irken marched his way upstairs to the living room.


	4. Chapter 3 What's your problem?

Chapter 3- What's your problem?

Covering Dib's head was a lot easier then Zim thought, thanks to his pak. All he had to do was use the wires from his pak to hold the boy up and did the rest by hand. It was a little difficult to keep Dib's head in place but Zim is amazing so the deed was done successfully.

Now the human lay peacefully on the couch, taking up most of the space, and Zim was sitting on the other end. Watching. He was fascinated by the action humans call "sleep". Irkens don't need sleep. But humans did and they needed quite a bit of it in Zim's opinion.

The alien studied the humans facial features. He looked so calm. Zim has never since Dib so relaxed. His eyes were shut ever so lightly, as if he would flutter them open at any second. His nose and ears looked the same of course. But most of all, it was the lips that Zim paid attention to.

They looked kinda...soft? Some people have big lips, some have almost none. Dib had a big mouth, to match his big head, but the lips weren't bad looking. Quite nice really. Then Zim remembered the "kiss". His eyes went wide while his antennae lifted a bit.

"Should I...?" He muttered under his breath. A shudder went down his spine. It didn't seem right. Something made Zim feel it was a horrendous thing to even think! But he wanted to know, to experience it. His curiosity threatened to forever wonder the feel of another's lips on his own.

"I don't want that! I don't need it! And I diffidently don't want to need it!" He said while creeping up to the boy. Trying to talk himself out of the thought. He had his arms and legs on each side of the black haired boy, like some kind of body trap.

Zim's face was at eye level with Dib's and his breathing was faintly touching Zim's mouth and chin. Zim stared at him blankly. So many thoughts running through his head. He hated how he didn't understand the "norms" of human society. It confused the crap out of the poor irken. The situation he saw earlier was the complete opposite of this one. One; they were both conscious, Two; they were the opposite genders, and Three; they didn't really seem like enemies. But one thing reminded the same; the kiss. And Dib wouldn't find out which added as a bonus!

Zim quickly looked around the room then doubled checked that Dib was still sleeping, once everything seemed secrete Zim leaned down. He began to let his eyes close the closer he got, it just seemed natural to do.

Inhaling before he made the connection, Zim kissed Dib.

Dib's lips were so warm that Zim felt his own cold lips become warm as well. It felt really nice, to Zim's surprise. He had to fight a strange urge to go deeper but not only did he not know how, he started to become paranoid so he left it at that. The disconnection made Zim feel kind of...sad?

Zim looked back at Dib's face to find him twitching back to life. The alien panicked, rushing with all his might to make it back to his end of the couch. Pushing himself back and crawling backwards to not be any where near the human.

Dib let out a little groan, not pleased to be awake. His eyes began to fully open and his hands went up to rub the sleep out of them. Shifting around until he was sitting up on the couch, he looked up at the being in front of him.

"...Zim?' He said in a groggy voice. "What are you doing...?" he thought he felt the couch shake or something. When Zim gave him a nervous look, he focused more on him. He told sense the slight tension between them. Zim appeared to be hiding something maybe? Thought the boy. Dib began to look around the room, a room he knew all too well, the living room, then back at Zim.

All of a sudden, Dib's hand went up to his lips, they felt...different. Like something was on them. Zim's eyes couldn't be any wider and he never felt so embarrassed before. Dib was suspecting his lips then once again looked at Zim and freaked out a bit.

"W-what the hell happened to your face!" He yelled, pointing his finger at the source of his outburst. Zim put his hands to his face in a frantic manner, finally having something to say.

"Eh? What are you calling about, Dib-worm! Zim's face is FLAWLESS!" The last comment boosting his ego. Dib didn't like the pet name, it pissed him off all over again but this time he will be more...civil.

Having no interest anymore, he swung his legs to the edge of the couch.

"I'll be going now" Making sure to avoid Zim's face and looking straight at the wall in front of him. He was still confused about the tinkling sensation on his lips but pushed the thought to the back of his head. Which only seemed to do a light pound now.

Leaving to go to the door, Zim stopped him by the grabbing his arm. Dib looked to Zim, wondering what the heck he wants now, why can't the alien just leave him alone? It's all he wants. Oh yeah, Dib can't get what he wants.

"No. You're not. Didn't I make that clear last time?" Zim gave him a stern look. Dib yanked his arm.

"Oh you sure did Zim. Loud, clear, and painful as hell! I appreciate the concussion!" he said as his voice slowly started raising along with his anger.

"Don't blame ZIM for your weak and pathetic head not being capable of withstanding my AMAZINGNESS!" Zim responded.

"DON'T BLAME YOU! HA! I CAN EASILY BLAME YOU FOR EVERYTHING IN MY ENTIRE FRIGGIN'LIFE, ZIM!" Dib shot back. Zim went silent, but a shocked silent. Even Dib went quite. He decided to speak up again.

"...bye." Once again going for the door he was interrupted. "Where are you going?" asked Zim. With his back still turned to the alien he said "That's none of your business." he turned the doorknob then felt a hand on his, stopping him. He quickly turned to his right, eyes wide.

"Actually, Dib-human, it is. Your sister-unit has asked me to inform you that if I find you that I tell you to go home." Zim was quite serious about this and it kind of confused Dib.

"You...talked to my sister...?" he asked.

Zim nodded. "And she told you to tell me to go home?" he asked another question.

"Yes." Zim said annoyed. Dib looked down, he meant to look at the floor but Zim's hand on his was a focal point.

After a couple of seconds the silence was broken by Dib.

"Figures. I'm only noticed when I'm gone...and let me guess, she told you this recently?" he continued to look at their hands, he couldn't take his eyes away from the sight.

"Urm. After school, today, yes."

To Zim, he was answering the question, and he was. To Dib, he was being reminded of his lack of existence to others. But the truth hurts and hearing it from someone else adds to the pain.

When Dib didn't say anything, Zim slid his hand down to his side and saw this as his chance to ask his questions.

"Why did you leave." It wasn't even a question. It was more like a command, a command that required an answer.

Dib was slightly saddened when the irken hand found its way back to its owner. He listened to the question/command and thought about it for a bit. What could he say? Nothing and just blow the alien off. That seemed like the right choice. But why did that not settle well with Dib? Did he want to talk about it? Better yet, did he want to talk about it to ZIM! His nemesis!You don't talk about your issues to them, you make issues with them!

But, ironically, Zim has been the only one who asked. What Dib found mostly sad is that out of anyone he knows, he could find it in Zim more then them to care about Dib and his problems. It really got to Dib, mentally. He had to admit, he was torn. Torn between protecting humanity or giving up on it.

"Dib."

Hearing his name, no insults attached, got the boy's attention. He analyzed Zim's expression, it was still quite serious. Zim may not of care in that concerned type way, but he still cared to listen, so it seemed to Dib.

"I...I just needed to be...alone, I guess." was his answer.

"Why" Zim wanted to know everything. Dib looked at him, he didn't want to talk about it. Zim wouldn't understand.

"Is that not good enough for you? I don't have to tell you EVERY damn thing, Zim."

"Zim will know EVERYTHING! And you DO have to tell me everything, why tell me anything if it's not everything! You might as well tell me NOTHING!"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean!"They were at it again.

"Just ANSWER the QUESTIONS, it is quite simple, human!"

"I DON'T have to ANSWER ANYTHING!" Both boys were now glaring at each other, Dib knew this wouldn't work. He also knows that Zim is making an effort to "help" him but he just can't go and say everything! He doesn't knows Zim's motives! A weak spot, maybe? Revenge for something?

"Your being difficult, DIB!" Zim is trying to control his temper for once in his life but a new approach is needed for the human to cooperate. A...nicer one..."Say something nice, Zim..." he told himself. "You don't want your human running away again." That's right, the Dib was his now.

Dib was about it comment back when he saw Zim's expression got from angry to a soft, unfamiliar look. He was a little thrown back by it and kept silent.

Averting his eyes across the room, Zim attempts to make a nice comment to Dib.

"Eh...I um n-noticed your uh, absence since er day one..." he found this to be very difficult and he hated how despite he was right now, for a filthy human he thought.

"No surprise there, you're my enemy..." Dib replied like it was a known fact to all of the world, which could be a possibility. He began to feel a little uncomfortable, Zim was trying to keep him here, why? He wanted so bad to run but Dib was currently running away from something already.

"FOOL! YOU SHOULD FEEL PERIVILAGED TO BE NOTICED BY THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!" he couldn't help but response in this manner. Why was the human being like this? It was so frustrating! Before Zim could really re think anything he grabbed the other boy's wrist and started pushing him back towards the wall.

Dib was really caught off guard when Zim took a hold of his wrists. He tried to get free but it was hard when your being pushed backwards as well. Dib was scared he was going to hit his head again, on the wall this time so he closed his eyes preparing himself for the pain. But all he felt was his back and wrists being pressed against the wall. He opened his eyes to see the alien narrowing his eyes at him in frustration.

"ZIM HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW! For days, FILTHY DAYS, Zim has wondered where your big head had gone to! Worrying about stupid, pig-smelly things because I didn't know where you were! THE AGONY! THE TORTURE OF BEING ALONE! Zim will not let you do this again!You will tell Zim your problem and you will tell me NOW!"

The alien was a little tired after his rant and just wanted to listen, no more talking on his half. If the Dib refused to tell Zim will have to lock him up until he did.

Normally, Dib would've been delighted to hear that Zim was actually suffering from his disappearance but it was the opposite. He felt so hopeless. He never thought he would ever affect anyone by leaving, but it affected Zim, out of all people, ZIM DIDN'T LIKE THAT DIB WAS GONE! Dib began to sink down to the floor, shortly after, Zim followed.

As Dib was getting comfortable on the floor he spread his legs apart and gestured Zim to sit between them. Zim did as ask he was told. He felt the human snaked his arms around his waist and pulled his body closer. Zim was in the same position as Dib was when Zim was carrying him. The alien put his head on Dib's shoulder as if to say "I'm tired" and Dib could tell. They were both tired , Zim, physically and Dib, mentally. It was strange but came so natural to the two. Together they sat there for a bit, content and Dib was really starting to question their relationship.

Then Dib told Zim he problem.


	5. Chapter 4 The start of a new beginning

Chapter 4- The start of a new beginning

"Your...being bullied?" Zim asked.

"Yeah..." Dib answered a little ashamed. It was hard admitting this but at the same time, so much stress was lifted as well.

"What do you mean...bullied?" the word was foreign to Zim. It sounded a little familiar but the meaning was lost. Dib saw this coming, he knew Zim wouldn't know. _Well, there goes nothing_ he thought.

"Uhh, well, you know, when people push you or call you names and stuff." that was the best he could do for an explanation. It was descriptive enough to get a general idea.

"People always do that to you, Dib-thing." Zim said, he was getting very interested in what the human was saying.

"I know...that's kinda why I'm here..."

The two boys were still lying on the floor, Zim sitting on Dib's lap. Zim was looking at Dib with his arms on his shoulder tilting his head to the right in confusion.

"But why now? You've always ignored them before."

"Yeah...it got worse. They started following me."

"...I thought they were your friends."

"No Zim, they're not. They..." Dib didn't want to continue. He was going to cry if he did. So he looked down to avoid Zim's face.

"What did they do?" Zim asked. He felt Dib shaking again. So the alien decided to guess, he wasn't dumb and needed all the answers spoon fed to him.

"Did they...hurt you?" Dib nodded. Zim was trying to remember what the boys looked like. There were three, from what Zim saw. _They were pretty buff_ Zim thought. One had red hair, the others had brown hair. It was a weird sight, the red head was always in the middle, very tall too! They wore clothes that were too big and falling off. Zim was disgusted by them for that. He didn't want to see their human body parts all exposed!

Dib was out of the danger zone and could look up at Zim again.

"Well...I told you...I have to admit, you can get me really angry, Zim but for once our talk helped me...I'm not sure with what, I'm more confused then ever, but still, I feel better." He gave the alien a little smile, and Zim loved it. But it was gone before it appeared. Zim wasn't satisfied yet but he got up and lifted the human from his spot on the floor.

"Zim needs to know more, human. Why did you come here? To MY base! You know if I found you earlier when I was searching for you I probably would have your brainmeats in a jar right now." Zim smirked at the thought, so much brainmeats he would have.

"Zim...poking your alien head through a door frame for less then a second isn't searching." Zim looked at Dib nervously.

"H-HOW DID YOU KNOW SUCH INFORMATION!"

"I WATCHED YOU DO IT!" Dib was actually smiling, at Zim's stupidity, it was amusing. "I almost pissed myself, but anyways, I figured no one would think I would go to your house out of all places...well I didn't think any one would care at all but certain people, like you I knew wouldn't suspect me doing that. It was rather ingenious if I do as so myself! Eheh heh."

Zim could see the old Dib showing through already, It made the alien feel warm inside. The human made him feel warm in his naturally cold body.

Zim was in the middle of the living room and Dib was sitting on the couch. Zim made a quick recap of Dib's situation. He was avoiding or maybe running away from these "bullies" who follow and hurt the Dib. Wait, how bad did they hurt him? It must be bad enough to cause the teen to flee for almost two weeks. Zim examined the other's body, it looked untouched. Zim sat next to him, still staring.

Dib was feeling a tad awkward under that stare.

"What?" He had to lean back cause Zim was leaning in. He avoided the human's face cause he knew it was fine, other than his head. And for some reason, that "kissing" urge of doom was making it's way back into Zim's mind.

"Where did those filthy hyumans hit you?" Zim asked but did as he pleased and began the lift the other boy's shirt. Dib panicked, quickly yanking it down.

"Uh, t-that's not important Zim! Just forget it, I doubt they're there anymore anyways!"Dib's face was a tinge of red, Zim saw it and thought it looked nice on him. He grabbed for his clothes more.

"But Dib-beast, Zim must know that you're in mint condition." he said tugging at his pants trying to see down them.

"AH! ZIM! DON'T!" He squealed, he didn't like being touched. Zim's faint little touches made his heart skip, it was A LOT better than having your stomach punched, but Dib didn't enjoy it. It was confusing him and just confirmed his bullies statements. Then it hit him, should he tell Zim why those guys treated him like crap? Zim never asked so why tell right, it'll make things worse in someway.

"ZIM! OW!" Dib winced, he found the last bruise they made on him before he ran off.

"SUCCESS! ZIM HAS FOUND YOUR WOUND, DIB-THING!" he really was proud off his accomplishment. It made Dib feel kinda good about himself, which is messed up. But someone wanted to see if he was ok, in a way. Zim had a weird way of showing that though.

The bruise was pretty big, as in wide spread, it was all over the boy's mid section.

"Congratulations, now paws-I mean claws off!" Dib swatted his hands away but Zim wanted to see it more.

"No, Dib! Let Zim see!"

"No, it'll hurt! Can I just go now I don't-"

"NO! STUPID HYUMAN! YOU ARE STAYING UNTIL ZIM SAYS OTHER WISE!" He put his arms in the air but back down quickly to expect the multicoloured skin marks. Dib just looked at him. _Possessive much_ He thought. Dib wasn't sure if the alien really was being possessive but it sure felt like it. Dib was about to spaz again but Zim was being gentle with the bruised skin. He was ghostly going over the hurts with his fingers. Zim wished touching them would make them disappear. Slightly touching them made the human moan lightly, cause Zim's antennae to lift. The alien liked the sounds.

Dib was trying hard not to breath as much as he was and keeping his "sounds" under control was rather difficult as well. Why was he reacting this way? Was it cause light little touches were so rare to his hard and tough body. Just like how Dib's warm body was so nice compared to Zim's cold one. Their opposing senses were mixing and attracting each other. Both boy's had no clue what had hit them.

The two of them realized they were staring into each other's eyes, waiting for someone to say something. Dib had his elbows and back against the arm rest of the couch and Zim was in front of him with his right hand under his shirt. Dib was still breathing heavily. He knew something was up, it kinda scared him, but he could tell Zim wanted something. The look in those alien eyes was telling Dib to close his human ones. So slowly as if falling into a deep sleep Dib closed his eyes, his mouth still exhaling his hot breath. Zim felt blessed by the opportunity to again feel those lips on his. He wasted no time breaking the space between them.

When Dib felt Zim kiss him his eyes shoot open again and he made a bit of a mangled sound out of shock. He sorta saw it coming but was still surprised. _ZIM KNOWS ABOUT KISSING!_ He screamed in his head. Zim's eagerness to do such an intimate thing made Dib want to melt. His eyes slid half shut. Dib finally concluded that he was officially crazy.

Zim loved that warmth he got from kisses, the Dib's kisses. But once again that desire for more began to surge through his irken body. They were greedy like that. Zim didn't know what to do, how was he supposed to get anything more than this, it was a tease to him! Dib began to notice that Zim probably didn't know THAT much about kissing, seeing as the alien wasn't doing much but locking lips. Maybe that's all Zim wanted, a silly thing to want or maybe he just didn't know how to "deepen a kiss" so they say. Well, they were out of luck, Dib didn't know how to either. But he did know what to do.

When Zim left the kiss for air Dib saw the disappointment the irken expressed. He wanted more and so did Dib. Zim made the first move, and to Dib's satisfaction, the alien didn't do too hot of a job. So Dib will have to show him up, the thought made the boy smirk. His arms found their way around Zim's neck and crossed them more and more so that their lips were in contact again.

Zim was a little startled when he was wheeled back in for another kiss, by Dib. Was this all that happened Zim thought. A second after the thought went by he felt something on his bottom lip. It was wet and really squishy, but still warm. Then it clicked in the irken's head, the human was...licking his lip? The saliva had a bit of a stinging feeling on Zim but it was good stinging. It made him moan, louder then Dib's.

Dib kept licking at Zim's lip until Zim opened his mouth. Dib pushed his tongue in, really wanting to explore that alien mouth. How things got to this was beyond him. He'll shame himself for it later. The invader's tongue's felt as weird as it looked. But the subtle ridges in it left a nice feel on Dib's tongue. Now Zim understood the step he was missing to get to that "hot spot" he wanted so badly. He slipped his own tongue passed Dib's cause the boy to shudder underneath with joy. Those ridges making some kind of pleasurable friction.

Dib was tired of holding Zim's neck and was looking for something else, then he felt Zim's antennae. It twitched from his touch and he decided to lightly run his fingertips on it. Zim began to visibly tremble with an unknown pleasure throughout his entire body. He let out a gasp, trying to back away but still stay inside that heated mouth.

Dib could feel Zim loosing control over him. The other could no longer continue the kiss, he was too distracted by Dib's new action on his antennae. It made the boy smile widely. Zim began to shiver and moan constantly. He was panting and Dib felt his hot breath all over his face pretty much. Dib unconsciously speed up the processes of his fingers and converted to rubbing them at the tip. At this point, Zim was digging his nails in the coach but not hard enough to penetrate the fabric.

"Nnneh...Dib." he was trying hard to sound like he was in charge. He wanted to escape the humans fingers but instead, he took it all in. When Dib felt that the other had had enough "torture" he released the alien appendage.

Zim looked at Dib, He was still out of breath and slightly shaking from the experience.

"H-how did you know to do that...!" Zim narrowed his eyes. Now the Dib knew his weakness!

"Heh, I really don't know...I guess I really am an alien lover." he said halfheartedly.

"Alien...lover?" Zim gave him his signature look(you all know what I mean!XD).

Dib just realized what he had said and covered his mouth a little. He wasn't supposed to mention anything like that! Maybe Zim won't question it any further.

"What do you mean, Dib-beast?"

Oh course.

"...I was called that a lot since high school." He paused. "Mostly by Andrew and them..." Andrew being the red head, creator of the nick name. The black haired teen didn't want to look at Zim now.

"HMPH! My human pet names are far more SUPERIOR to theirs but I do like the concept of this "alien lover" title." Zim gave the boy a menacing grin. Dib was not pleased to hear that.

"I don't make love to aliens..." he said in a whiny but angry tone of voice, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh-huh, I totally believe you, Dib-stink!" Zim said sticking his tongue out, reminding Dib of their earlier make out session.

"S-SHUT UP! I'M STILL A VIRGIN YOU KNOW!" he said defensively. Then his face went completely red. And he decided from that moment to keep his mouth shut.

Zim was laughing hysterically but not at the virgin thing.

"Zim may not know of this "virgin" you speak of but I do know your head is a giant red tomato! RAHHHAHA!" Zim was holding onto his squeedily spooch with his arms and kicking his feet a bit. Dib's head being a tomato was unbelievably funny to him.

Dib was relived that Zim was uneducated in that field, for now. Something tells Dib that he will be responsible for educating him later on. But he didn't mind, he was looking forward to the near future now.

"Stupid alien." he muttered under his breath. But smiled. Him and Zim are probably friends now and Dib can tell that they will get along like that. They'll still fight over everything and a make out session here and there is not unwelcome. As long Dib wasn't alone anymore.

Dib didn't notice Zim got over his laughing fit and was sitting next to him. Dib jumped a bit when he heard Zim talk.

"I'm going to have to have a few...words with these "bullies" of yours, Dib."

"What! No way! I'd look like a total pansy if I had you "talk" to them! I'll take care of them myself." He sat up to face Zim.

Zim stayed seated, looking quite serious.

"Taking a "vacation" in MY base does not classify as taking care of anything." Zim gave Dib a deadpan look.

Dib just gave him a pouting face. Zim stood up and took Dib's face in between his hands, puckering the boy's lips. Dib was a little confused by this.

"And remember this, Dib-human. You are mine now." The sentence made Dib's heart do a back flip into the pit of his stomach. The feeling of belonging to someone made the teen happy but at the same time, hopeless. A "where's my manhood now?" hopeless. Nonetheless, Dib was rather content with that.

"does dat mean I can go in you base when ever I want?" his "that" slurred due to a squished face.

"It does, Dib! And it also means Zim can call you Dib-love~!" He said with a mischievous zipper like grin.

Dib thought his ears broke before he heard the pet name properly..._DIB-LOVE!_ He yelled in his head, about to voice it aloud but his mouth was blocked. By Zim's.

Dib instantly shut up and enjoyed the kiss. But Zim kept it short and sweet, to Dib's disliking.

"NOW! We begin our plan for DESTROYING YOUR PATHEDIC WORMBABY BULLIES!*Insert really long and maniacal Zim laugh here* The earth moneys won't know what HIT them! It'll be the amazingness that is ZIM that will hit them, BUTTHEYWON'TKNOWIT!" The invader yelled frantically while marching his way to the toilet. Dib was following behind him with his hands casually put in his pockets as he watched in silent amazement.

Maybe life isn't so bad, things are looking up for Dib and to think he wanted nothing to do with the world.

The END!

Yaay! I hope you liked it! Sorry if I disappointed anyone! I was always up really late doing this, mostly cause I'm nocturnal. :3 I'd like to thank my friend Nabiha for nothing. :D And my "devoted reader" , Captor of the crazies, for reviewing each chapter, it must have been tough! And everyone else who commented is beyond awesome too! Thanks again and I plan for more ZADR!

P.S: I don't know if Jhonen will forever hate me for making such monstrosities of RADR goodness, but the show and all it's glory belongs to him. I just make them kiss and love each other. ^.^


End file.
